The one who didn't know
by NairgoTheInsaneSynkalex
Summary: LXOC story! Akua is the alias of a new recruit working on the Kira case with L, but little did the task force know she had a big secret...and her letter for herself is K. She intends to investigate clues, solve puzzles and crack the case, no matter how hard the challenge may get!
1. The pane-glass window(prologue)

_AN: Hey guys! I'm in a really cheery mood, guess why! It's because I got my '__**L: Change the World**__' book in the post today! *fangirls* It looks so awesome, I can't wait to read it! So yeah, I'm going to write another story because of my good mood! It's __**LXOC**__, btw. Enjoy!_

L looked out of the window in his room. This was a very good angle to be at, because you could see everyone who walked in and out of the building. It also gave him a good view to see when the new girl who was working with him on the Kira case entered as well. He walked over to the other side of the room and sighed, plopping himself down on the bed, but laying down instead of sitting in his usual strange position. He had never told anyone, not even Watari, but he has a addictive case of idiosyncrasies and is an unstoppable insomniac(Pretty sure everyone knew that already though). L got up and walked over to his desk and sat in his own way once again. He started to look at files about criminals that Kira had killed in the past week. There was actually a lot more than L had been expecting.

"Watari." L called but tried to be polite. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" He answered. "Could you bring some coffee and strawberry cheescake in please?" L asked, but he didn't look away from is computer just yet. "Just give me a second then." Watari replied, and walked off to get them. "One...Two..." L muttered to himself, finding it somewhat amusing how he would always do that when people would say 'I'll just be a second' and things like that. L sighed deeply and waited, continuing to look at the files of criminals that Kira had killed. Not much later, Watari came in and gave L his things, then left.

L played with the fork boredly, looking at it with his completely emotionless eyes. There is always a wall that no-one can break through. L sipped his coffee and stuck his fork into the strawberry on top of the cake and then putting it into his mouth. _'This is going to be a long night...' _L thought. He was right. Then suddenly, there was a ring at the door.


	2. Investigation

_AN: I'm in a really good mood today as well, because my '__**Death Note: Another Note- The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases**__' came in the post! *fangirls once again* I can't read it now, because I'm still reading my '__**L: Change the World**__' book. It's been a good story so far though! Although all of this news is good, there is still a bad side. My best friend at school who I will call Silver_ _has been ditching me and playing with Caitlyn(who's always really mean to me). And even though I used it as an opportunity to read my '__**L: Change the World**__' book , I still feel quite depressed. But I'm better now! Kinda... Okay, enjoy the chapter!_

"Come in." L said rather loudly, but not turning himself away from the monitors he was looking at. The door creaked and then some footsteps were heard. "Hi Ryuzaki!" A feminine voice said, remembering not to call him L. She was the new assistant that Watari had hired in favour of L's request of a new member, and was known as K. She walked up next to him and perched herself in a seat next to him. "Which case are you currently working on?" She asked calmly. "Ah, hello Katie. I'm working on the Kira case right now..." L trailed off, obviously too deep in thought to finish his sentence. He didn't realise it, but he was staring at her while thinking_(AN: Just like Light did and then L offered him some cake)_. Katie blushed a little bit, then L spoke. "Would you like some?" He asked comfortly. "Sure!" She said happily, even though she didn't know what she was getting anyway. L scooped a handful of sugar cubes into his palms, and then tipped them into hers. "It's nice," He began. "at least now I know someone else around here likes sweets too." L finished. K smiled cheerfully, which for some reason, made L blush immensley. "I know! Why do so many people refuse sweets? They're so nice!" She exclaimed happily, with that cute smile on her face. _'Finally! Someone who understands!'_ They both thought simealtaneously.

L looked at K, who had a big grin on her face. She saw L in the corner of her eye, but pretended not to notice him just for the fun of it. Then she tipped all of the sugar cubes onto the desk childishly. L looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if she had damaged them purposely. The edges of some of the sugar cubes grinded against the desk, then bounced of and finally landed softly. She then gathered about half of them into a bundle, and then started picking out the others that weren't in the big heap. L finally understood what K was doing, and a small grin stretched its way onto his face. K still grinned widely, still pretending not to notice him.

She started stacking them on top of each other. When she was done, all of the sugar cubes were stacked up into a beautifully white castle. Her smile vanished; which made L rather curious. "So," K finally spoke up. "how is the case going?" She finished. "Well, I'd say it's going quite well so far. We have gathered quite a lot of information, but I just can't seem to keep up with it all." L replied, his smile morphing into a frown. "Do you need any help?" K asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Yes, and if you'd like to be the one to do so, you may do as you want." He said, a small smile creeped up his face. "Okay! So what do you need help with?" K asked happily. "The recent murders committed by Kira." L responded fluently.

"Alright then." She opened up her own laptop and looked up at some files. She looked over several files of the murders comitted by Kira in the last week or so. K found slight interest in them, but only that much. Then she found some files with images of the criminals who had been killed. _'Interesting.' _She thought, but made sure to make herself look as not interested as possible. _'He's got an alias. This file says his name is Corey Walters, but according to the floating letters above him, his name is actually Danny Smith...'_

_AN: Ohhhh! Looks like K's got a secret! Anyway, review and/or follow if you enjoyed chapter 2! If you request more, I will try to get it done sooner! See you guys next chapter!_


	3. The great plan of sugar cubes

_AN: Today I finished m '__**L: Change the World**__' book! Yayz! It was such an awesome story, and brilliantly written too! Me and 'Shirubā__' __are now BFF's again, and 'Heikin' is leaving our school soon. So yeah, my life's goin' swell. I'm going to start my '__**Death Note- Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases**__' tomorrow because then I can store all of my excitement and enjoy the suprise of reading it(even though I've read a 1/4 of the first page). Enjoy!_

K looked at her well-built sugar cube castle with a slight sign of pride, and smiled sadly. She couldn't wait much longer to see L's reaction to what she was going to do. Her smile suddenly faded. She turned to face L and watched his movements closely. K thought that L would've noticed her from the corner of his eye by now, but oh how wrong she was. L was too busy reviewing the latest murders comitted by Kira to notice her gaze. K smirked, for this would be the perfect distraction for L to stop his work.

She leaned forward and studied the sugar cube castle closer, trying not to miss the most hidden detail. K took a sugar cube from the top so her castle wouldn't fall, and placed it firmly between her thumb and her curved index finger. Then she began to count down in her head. _'Ten...'_ K began to watch L again, trying her best not to miss a detail that would show that he'd seen her. _'Nine...' _She scanned what he was wearing,(even though he always wore the same clothes) and made sure that the sugar cube wouldn't land on him so he couldn't eat it. _'Eight...'_ K tried to concentrate her thought, and then she focused more because she thought of the angle she sat at. _'Seven...'_ She shuffled a bit, and arched her back so her structure and angle were well positioned. _'Six...' _ K tugged at her top a bit so it hung off her slightly and looked baggy. She just did this so it felt more comfortable on her. _'Five...'_ She fiddled with the monitor of the computer in front of her a little bit and then adjusted it so it looked neat. _'Four...' _


End file.
